Burning Revenge
by frozen 101
Summary: It's been a year since the Great Thaw and all was well in the Kingdom of Arendelle Anna and Elsa couldn't be closer but will all that change because of two men's desire for burning revenge!
1. Snow Memories

**Authors Note: This is just an starting chapter showing how close anna nad elsa have become. In the next chapter i will show the plot. **

Chapter One: Snow Memories

"Elsa wake up, wake up, wake up" Anna prodded her elder sister Elsa. "Anna go back to sleep" Elsa grumbled the familiar words. Anna giggled and flopped down on the edge of the bed she mimicked her voice to sound like she was five again "but I just can't the skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play". The older girl opened an eye and looked at Anna with a stare that meant seriously your going there and closed her eye again. Anna laughed loudly and laid down on top of Elsa. Elsa groaned and wondered why she agredd to share a room with Anna again"Elsa come on Elsa" Anna pleaded in her sister's ear softly. Elsa buried her head under the covers in response. "Stubborn Queen" Anna mumbled she poked at the spot of elsa's head under the covers. There was a flash of blue and Anna was projected of the bed onto the floor. Anna got back up determined to play with Elsa to make her happy. "Come on Elsa just this once" Anna knelt beside the bed. She got a soft blast of snow in her face for a response. Anna thought next to just pull the girl out of bed . She put a hand under the covers searching for Elsa's hand what she found wasn't what she was looking for. She grabbed and pulled something soft and squishy. "Hey" Elsa yelled in surprise and a little pain Anna's hand was slapped from the covers. What did I grab? Thought Anna she poked her head under the covers Elsa was laying there red faced rubbing her breast. Anna saw what she grabbed and instantly her face became red. "Find what you were looking for" Elsa said annoyed crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh Elsa I-I didn't I w-was trying t-to grab your hand" Anna explained embarrassed what's the use Anna thought disappointed she removed her head from the covers. Seeing Anna upset always tore at Elsa. She grabbed her hand "Elsa" Anna turned hopefully "do you want to build a snowman" Elsa mimicked Anna's 5 year old voice. Anna lit up happily pulling her sister out of bed Elsa's white night gown illuminated in the light showing of her great curves unlike Anna's green night gown. They raced down to the throne room knotted hair flying behind them. "DO IT" Anna squeaked they hadn't done this in so long. Elsa made a snow ball sent it into the air then poof it started to snow Anna danced around happily as Elsa laughed at her baby sister. "Come on" Anna pulled Elsa they danced around together. They slid down a snow slid made by Elsa's powers. "Cold, cold, cold" Anna said rubbing her bum after the cold slide. Elsa threw a snowball hitting Elsa square in the face. Anna responded by pelting a snowball at Elsa. Elsa stopped it in mid air. "Play nice" Anna pouted. They resumed they're fight and Elsa won by a landslide. Sunlight trickled through the curtains "I guess we have to back to our jobs as queen and princess huh" Elsa sighed. "This was the best night of my life" Anna said putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder she agreed "lets go our kingdom awaits" they walked back to they're room hand in hand with some of the last great memories they would share together.

"How do we go about this?" the brown haired man asked his companion. "There is a party in a week we wait till then" answered the white haired man. "Remember all good things to those who wait"

**Authors Note" I hope you like the little chapter once I get some reviews and that stuff i will post the next chapter.**


	2. The Party

**Authors Note : hope you like this chapter give me some reviews this time please :) **

Chapter two: the party

Anna and Elsa were in their room getting ready for the party that was to celebrate Elsa's first successful year as queen. Elsa was sitting on the bed giving Anna dress advice as Anna tried out probably the hundredth Elsa had picked one out hours ago. "oh this is hopeless I wish I looked like you Elsa you can wear anything and look fabulous me on the other hand". Anna stuck out her bare arms Elsa chuckled helping Anna pull down the dress she finally picked out. "You give me too much credit" Elsa helped Anna do her hair into her usual twin braids. Elsa put her hands on her sister's shoulders staring at her in the mirror. "Your cute at least that's what Kristoff and me think" Anna face reddened at the mention with Kristoff. Anna and him have gotten really close over the last year and Elsa wondered if he would propose to Anna. "Ready" Elsa asked this year she was excited to have this party not like last year when she was so afraid. "Oh I'm ready" Anna said twirling around in her light green dress that showed of any curves she had. Elsa had on in true elsa style a light blue silk dress that showed of her body in a queen like manor with a knee high slit. The party progressed smoothly Anna danced with Kristoff and Elsa watched ever so happy for them only the slightest twinge of envy her was mixed with her happiness. Anna got Elsa to dance with her which was a spectacle because Elsa knew exactly what she was doing Anna on the other hand was a klutz. There was a small commotion at the door Elsa watched curious from her throne. There was a scream and Elsa saw the all too familiar glisten of an arrow as it struck a guard. Elsa watched the commotion a little bit of fear started to grip her. "Elsa what'happening" Anna ran up to her sister watching the commotion "I don't know" Elsa said shocked men started to come from the front doors and attack Elsa's guards. "Protect the queen" one guard shouted as he battled with a man. An arrow wiped past Elsa's head Anna screamed Elsa stood her ground frozen to the spot the uniforms the attacking men wore were painfully familiar. It was the dukes uniforms Elsa realized anger started to fill in her how dare he attack my kingdom and today especially. "Your majesty this way". The top guard said Elsa nodded getting Anna to safety was the utmost importance. leading Anna and Kristoff out of the room as the men battled the intruders. Another arrow bolt whistled past Elsa's head. She turned back for a second feeling a farmiliar sense the bolt was fired from a man in the doorway of the throne room. She recognized him instantly _Hans_. With one look at the man Elsa ran "quickly"Elsa yelled hurring Kristoff and Anna along. she started to panic a little. She was just about to round the corner when Elsa felt something cold strike her upper chest. She stopped and staggered backward against the wall searing pain shot threw her body she looked down an arrow had struck her she cried out. A warm red liquid started to seep into her blue dress. She saw Hans start to advance on her she got back p dejecting herself from the wall and ran in fear and pain after Anna and Kristoff clutching her chest. She caught up with them as they had stopped at Anna's bedroom door unsure what to do. "Anna" Elsa couched out falling to her kneesas black dots danced in front of her eyes as spasms of pain hit her body. "Elsa" Anna screamed in bloody horror running up to her sister. "Oh no Elsa what happened, Kristoff get a doctor" Kristoff ran down the hall in a flash "h…Hans" Elsa chocked out every breath was agonizing she leaned her head on Anna's shoulder her body becoming so heavy. "No Elsa hold on your going to be okay" tears swelled up in Anna's eyes and overflowedas she held onto her older sister. Elsa held on to her baby sister the red liquid stained more of her dress and dribbled onto the floor. "Anna" Elsa chocked out "yes Elsa" Anna said between sobs "I... love…you little sis" and with that the darkness started to close over her. She was so tired so tired.


	3. Royal Blood

Chapter three: royal blood

Anna held onto her older sister crying "I…love… you little sis" was the last thing Elsa said to her blood started to splash onto Anna's dress. Kristoff came roaring down the hall with a barrage of doctors on his heels. "Anna" Kristoff held onto her as the doctors quickly swarmed over Elsa trying to stop the bleeding. Anna crumpled into Kristoff's arms in a heap of sobs her sister why her sister who was going to help her pick out a dress for the parties, who was going to make her feel better when she and Kristoff had a fight, who was going to…. Kristoff held onto her whispering soothing word saying everything would be alright. Anna wasn't sure what to believe but one thing was clear Hans would pay.

An anger greater than anything she had felt before rose inside her Hans would pay. She whirled out of Kristoff's arms and ran down the hall toward the throne room. "Anna where are you going" Kristoff ran after her she stopped at the door to the throne men were still fighting but the Arendelle guards were overpowering the intruders she searched through teary eyes looking for the man responsible for hurting the most important person in her life. She found him observing the fight from just beyond the inside of the door. His back was turned to her Anna looked around for a weapon at her feet was a crossbow with one arrow left Anna picked it up and raised the sight at Hans in a red haze of anger "Anna no" Kristoff grabbed her from behind a millisecond before she pulled the trigger. The arrow went off course and hit the wall. "Let go" Anna yelled in anger "he deserves to die he hurt Elsa". Anna struggled against Kristoff her anger and strength fading "he...hurt...Elsa" Anna stopped in another fit of sobs Kristoff pulled her away from the fighting and back to her room the doctors and Elsa were gone into Elsa's room she used to use. Kristoff put Anna in bed telling her to stay put until there was news of Elsa.

Kristoff stood outside the door to make sure she didn't go anywhere. The next three hours were the longest hours in Anna's life she sat there staring at Elsa's empty bed until the doctor came with news his face was grim Anna waited in fear and suspense he took off his bloodied gloves he spoke slowly "We were able to stop the bleeding the wound was so so close to her heart she is alive but barely we don't know when she will wake up."

The news was small but it was hope. "Can I see her" Anna asked hopefully. "Of course princess Anna but only for a short time".

Anna went cautiously into Elsa's room and sat on the bed gently next to her. Her blue dress had been removed to be replaced by a loose white night gown. Her breathing was shallow and light her skin paler than usual but she looked peaceful. Anna took her sister's hand it was cold like death. Fresh tears started to brim in Anna's eyes she sat her head down on the bed and the tears overflowed as she cried for her innocent sister.

She didn't know how long she laid there but Kristoff came up and put a hand on Anna's shoulder a sad look on his usually handsome face. "Get some rest" he said gently Anna sat up and kissed her sister on the forehead "wake up soon" she whispered and went back to her room she posted two guards outside Elsa's doors at all times.

Anna slept lightly in Elsa's bed she awoke to sunlight shimmering through the window. She sat up still tired. Why am I in Elsa's bed? Then she remembered everything. She shot out of bed all tiredness gone she unconsiously around the corner toward Elsa's old room not caring if she was in her nightgown. The guards still stood there watching over the queen. She heard voices inside and entered hopefully "Elsa". Her hope faded the doctor and head nurse were inside talking. "Oh hello princess Anna" the doctor said respectfully. "How is she?" Anna asked worried she sat on the bed next to her sister she was still sleeping peacefully. "She is doing okay she hasn't woken up though". "Oh" Anna said disappointed she held onto her older sisters it was a little warmer.

A week pasted and Elsa still didn't wake up the kingdom was saddened like Anna was she tried to do Elsa's work _how did she do this boring crap_. Anna became increasing angry that Hans had the audacity to attack them.

She couldn't take it anymore she had to see Hans.

Kristoff knocked on anna's bedroom door when there was now awnser he opened the door slowly then flung it open _anna wasnt inside_.

He had only one place in mind she would go and he bolted down the hall toward the castle dungeons.

Anna stood in the cold semi dark cell with the ever present guards that Hans was in. "Why" was all she said she stood only inches away from hans she could see every detail of the face she had once falsely loved. An anger anything greater than she had experienced boiled inside her Elsa had always protected her now it was time for anna to take care of her sister. He chuckled menacingly. "you always want an explanation dont you it's quite simple actually i want revenge" anna took a step forward her face a mask of anger they stood only an inch apart she fought the overwhelming urge to punch him like she did on the ship.

She heard fast footsteps down the hall but didn't care "why do you want revenge" she asked it was a dumb question really but she wanted the awnser. Hans gladly accepted and told her why. "You disgraced me when i went home everyone looked down on me like i was scum under their shoes. my father disowned me and I was exiled but i made some friends and tried but failed _for now_ to get revenge on you and your Queen" he spat out the last few words.

Anna raised a hand to smack him the urge overwhelming when kristoff grabbed her from behind.

"time to go" was all he said anna's anger still stayed as she was steered out of the ceil with one more menacing look at Hans she started to walk away.

Hans laughed and anna stopped in her tracks then yelled to Anna something that would stay with her until they were safe "stay safe while you can princess my revenge isnt done yet". He spoke a little softer but still much venomous "Royal Blood is the sweetest of all"


End file.
